This application claims the benefit of priority to U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/547,819, filed on Oct. 17, 2011, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The invention relates to non-volatile memory devices and methods of making thereof.
Non-volatile memory arrays maintain their data even when power to the device is turned off. In one-time programmable arrays, each memory cell is formed in an initial unprogrammed state, and can be converted to a programmed state. This change is permanent, and such cells are not erasable. In other types of memories, the memory cells are erasable, and can be rewritten many times.
Cells may also vary in the number of data states each cell can achieve. A data state may be stored by altering some characteristic of the cell which can be detected, such as current flowing through the cell under a given applied voltage or the threshold voltage of a transistor within the cell. A data state is a distinct value of the cell, such as a data ‘0’ or a data ‘1’.